kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wizards of Buster Bunny
Story Wizards of Buster Bunny begins with Mickey Mouse's Dive to the Heart, which foreshadows the events that will soon take place, but soon progresses to Mousetown, where Mickey lives with his two best friends, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Minnie Mouse. The three friends seek to leave their homeworld to explore new worlds and have prepared a raft for this purpose. One night, the town is attacked by darkness and shadow creatures. Mickey seeks out his friends, finding Oswald first; Oswald disappears into darkness, curious about what it contains. Soon after, Mickey obtains a mysterious weapon, the Egg Blaster, to defend himself. Using it to fend off the creatures, he heads for a secret cave, where he finds Minnie near a door. She turns to him, saying his name as the door behind her blows open. The ensuing blast of darkness sends Mickey and Minnie both out of the cave. The town is soon destroyed, and Mickey is left adrift, Oswald and Minnie's whereabouts unknown. Meanwhile, King Buster Bunny has left his world to deal with the increasing power of darkness and left instructions for mage Plucky Duck and knight Hamton to find the "egg blaster". Plucky and Hamton use a Gummi Ship to travel to Traverse Town, where it happens Mickey has also drifted to. Mickey encounters the creatures again in the town, and eventually meets Goofy, a mysterious knight who explains they are Heartless, creatures that consume hearts, and that the Egg Blaster is the only weapon capable of defeating them. The king of Goofy's home world, a man named Pete, is said to have studied the Heartless. Plucky and Hamton are approached by Goofy's ally Clarabelle Cow, who also tells them what they may be looking for. Soon after, Mickey meets Plucky and Hamton rather hastily, and the three work together to take down a large Heartless. From there, they decide to travel together: Plucky and Hamton to find Buster, and Mickey to find Minnie and Oswald. The three travel to various worlds based on Steven Spielberg films, finding that the Egg Blaster also locks "Keyholes", passages that the Heartless use to take the hearts of the worlds. A group of villains, led by Judge Doom, seek out the seven Princesses of Heart to unlock the Keyhole that leads to the camelot, a repository of knowledge and power and the source of all hearts. This group now includes Oswald, who is swayed by Judge Doom's promises that she will help find Minnie. At the same time, Judge Doom breeds distrust in Oswald, telling him that Mickey has abandoned him and Minnie for new friends and the Egg Blaster. An increasingly antagonistic Oswald manages to find Minnie's body, but her heart is missing. Mickey and his friends eventually arrive at Hollow Bastion, the home world of Pete and the headquarters of Judge Doom. Oswald takes the Egg Blaster from Mickey, claiming that he was fated to have it all along and Mickey was simply the "delivery mouse boy". Plucky and Hamton, taking their order to follow the "egg blaster" seriously, reluctantly leave with Oswald. Mickey calls on his courage and enters the Bastion anyway, then challenges Oswald again, stating that his heart derives strength from his friends. His friends return to him, as does the Egg Blaster. Shamed, Oswald flees and meets a cloaked man who goads him to give into the darkness. Mickey, Plucky, and Hamton, meanwhile, engage and destroy Judge Doom. They soon after meet a strangely-behaving Oswald with a new Egg Blaster that unlocks hearts. He leads them to Minnie's living but unfeeling body; Oswald then reveals himself as completely possessed by Pete. The newly reformed Pete explains that Minnie is the last Princess of Heart, and that her missing heart has been trapped within Mickey's body since the destruction of Mousetown. Spurred to action, Mickey defeats Pete; however, he cannot seal Hollow Bastion's keyhole because Minnie's heart is still in his body, thus the keyhole remains incomplete. Mickey uses Pete's Egg Blaster to unlock his heart, releasing both his and Minnie's heart, but turning him into a Heartless. Minnie's heart returns to her body, in turn completing the final Keyhole; she then returns Mickey to mouse form by the strength of her heart. The group resolves to follow and end Pete's plans. Pete retreats to the End of the World, the combined fragments of worlds taken by the Heartless. Upon being found and finally beaten, he explains his belief that darkness is the heart's true essence, and he seeks the camelot, the source of all hearts, and therefore the ultimate source of darkness. However, upon opening the door to Kingdom Hearts, it reveals Light, killing Pete. Beyond the door are Buster and Oswald, back in control of his own body. They help Mickey and the others close the door, as there are many Heartless beyond it, but Oswald and Buster must remain inside to help seal it. Buster and Mickey then use their Egg Blasters to lock the door. The destroyed worlds reconstruct themselves; Minnie is pulled back to the Mousetown, but Mickey promises before separating they will all reunite some day. Mickey, Plucky, and Hamton resolve to find Oswald and Buster, though they are unsure of where to start. Luckily, Barky Marky appears, clutching a letter from Buster in his mouth; he runs off with Mickey, Plucky, and Hamton in tow, ready for a new set of adventures. The silent narrator from the beginning of the game states in the final scene that Mickey's destiny is to open the door to light. Steven Spielberg Worlds Category:Games